


Mount Weather

by StarFox



Series: The 100 Daemon AU [4]
Category: His Dark Materials - Philip Pullman, The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Daemons, Alternate Universe - His Dark Materials, Alternate Universe - The 100 (TV) Fusion, Daemons, Hostage Situations, The 100 - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-14
Updated: 2016-04-14
Packaged: 2018-06-02 06:07:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6554020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarFox/pseuds/StarFox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarke wakes up to a white room in Mount Weather</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mount Weather

**Author's Note:**

> See the introduction to this series for more information
> 
> Daemon list: https://docs.google.com/document/d/1wViQ_15yKlix9b06QZUP8PIeAFy7qSzSzUgdIhC0_FA/edit?usp=sharing

Clarke opened her eyes to blinding lights. Her eyes adjusted to artificial light and she looked around. She was in a white room. She was in a hospital bed. Looking down at her arm she could see an IV stuck in her vein. Asher was curled up at the end of the bed and she could feel him slowly waking. 

The room was painted all white and was clean, a startling contrast to her life out in the woods. She was wearing a clean white tank top and shorts. Everything was white and sterile. The only splash of color in the room was a painting hanging from the wall, a display light shining down on it. Clarke focused on the painting, trying to gather her wits. The swirls of color seemed to snap her out of the haze the drugs had her in. Shaking her head, she addressed her daemon. 

“Asher!” He was still slowing rousing himself from their drugged slumber. He crawled up the bed and slid his body into it next her hers. Clarke clutched him tightly, running her fingers through his fur. He was distressed and uncomfortable and she could feel it through their bond. 

“Clarke? What happened?” Clarke continued to run her finger through his sandy fur and studied the IV dripping into her arm. That wasn’t helping. She reached down and pulled the needle from its place in her vein. Asher let out of low hiss at the pain of the action. Just taking the needle out seemed to perk Asher up. 

“I don’t know.” She replied. “All I can remember is seeing a masked man and then I was gone.”

“I don’t even remember that.” He said, and she could feel his discomfort deepen. When Clarke was sleep, so was he and vice versa. For him to have passed out before her made him uneasy. 

“We need to get out of here.” Clarke said. She pulled him onto her and gave him one last squeeze before they both leapt from the bed. The floor was cool under her bare feet. Asher padded across the room and stood on his hind legs, staring out the small window in the door.

“Clarke!” he exclaimed and she ran to the small window. Across the hall was a door exactly the same as hers, with a small window leading into a white room. But in the window was Monty. 

“Monty!” Clarke cried, banging on the door. He has been missing for days. They thought he had been captured by grounders and killed. His eyes widened at the sight of her and he pounded the glass, yelling. She couldn’t hear what he was saying. Her eyes franticly searched up and down the hallway, as far as she could see through the tiny window. Monty watched her from where he was standing. 

Across from Clarke’s door was a sign reading, “MOUNT WEATHER”. Her head was spinning. How could they be there?

“Asher.” Clarke said, looking down at where he was standing by her side. “We are in Mount Weather.”

“How can we be there? There isn’t supposed to be anyone here!” he said. 

“Well there wasn’t supposed to be anyone on the ground either, but there was.” She looked back up at Monty. He was looking at her like she was supposed to tell him what to do. But she had nothing. She pulled on the door handle, but it didn’t budge. She gave him a shrug and a hopeless look. They would have to wait until someone came for them.

~*~*~

Clarke woke again to the white room. Asher was curled up in front of her, her arm over his middle. His warmth was welcome in the cool room. They had been there for a couple days. Food was periodically placed in her room. She never saw who it was, so they must be watching her, waiting for her to sleep before bringing in food. Asher stretched out on the bed before hopping down. Clarke swung her feet off the bed and walked over to the small window to see Monty.

Fear ripped through her as she took in the sigh across the hall. Monty’s door was open. He was nowhere in sight and a figure dressed in a plastic suit was cleaning out the room. Asher, feeling Clarke’s distress, was immediately at her side. Clarke screamed and pounded on the door, but the figure didn’t turn. They were sweeping a nozzle back and forth across the room, attached to a canister sitting on the floor near her. Their daemon, a small black crow, perched on the canister facing away from the door. Clarke looking around the room, looking for something she could use. 

“The IV stand.” Asher said, and Clarke ran to it, ripping the bag of leftover liquid off the metal rod. Bringing it to the door, she pulled back and rammed the end of it into the window. The glass cracked under the force of the hit. She pulled back and hit it again, this time shattering the glass. Clarke didn’t think as she reached out of the window to open the door from the outside and sliced a 4 inch cut into her forearm. Asher snarled at the pain as Clarkes eyes teared up. Unlocking the door, Clarke entered the hallway. Blood ran down her arm and into the floor. It stained her outfit, the red a bright contrast to the white. At the sound of the glass breaking, the crow squawked in alarm. Reaching down, she picked up a shard of the glass and said, “Asher, go.”

Asher darted forward, in the room in a second. The crow spread its wings and took off, but Asher sprang up and snatched the small bird out of the air. The crow tried to escape his grip, but it was too late. Asher had it in his jaws before it could fly out of his reach. The crow screamed out and the figure whipped around in alarm.

Through the plastic face mask Clarke could see it was a girl about her age. She had very pale skin and dark hair. Her eyes were wild with fright as she took in the sight of Clarke. Clarke quickly grabbed her, ripping the mask off her head. The crow in Asher’s jaws shrieked in alarm when she did that, but Clarke paid him no mind. She put the jagged piece of glass up to the girl’s throat. 

“What are you doing?” She yelled at Clarke. “I’ll be contaminated!” 

“Where is my friend?” Clarke demanded. Asher squeezed the little bird in his mouth and the girl groaned. 

“Please stop. Please. He’s fine. You don’t understand.” She was sagging in Clarke’s grip, her eyes on her daemon. 

“Take me to him.” Clarke said, pulling them both out into the hallway. 

“Clarke, you’re bleeding.” She said. Clarke’s grip on the girl tightened. 

“How do you know my name?” she yelled. Asher growled around the bird in his mouth. 

“It was on your chart!” The girl said. “That’s all I know.”

Clarke pushed her forward and said, “If you want to live, do what I say.”

The girl walked slowly down the narrow passage, whimpering and groaning with the knife at her neck and her daemon out of reach. Asher growled and Clarke looked down the hall. There was a door. 

“Open it!” she said. The girl hesitated and then reached into her pocket. Asher shook the little bird back and forth as a warning. “Oh, no you don’t.” Clarke said, grabbed the reaching arm. 

“Key card.” The girl gasped out. “I just need my key card.” Her hand came out of her pocket with an electronic card. She held it up to the panel next to the door and it beeped. The door slid open to reveal an elevator. The two girls shuffled onto the lift, Asher following with the crow. 

“Which level?” Clarke asked. The girl reached forward and pressed the number 5. They both stood panting in the elevator, Clarke in anticipated and the girl in fear. She was whimpering in fear and pain and her eyes kept darting to her daemon in Asher’s mouth. 

The elevator dinged and a female voice said, “Arrived. Level 5.” 

Clarke pushed the girl out of the elevator and rounded the corner. Soft music was coming from a room ahead and Clarke could hear the distinct sound of a large group of people chatting quietly. They rounded a last corner and the grey concrete walls turned into beautiful paintings on every surface. Tables filled the large room with ornate decor and piles of food. People she didn’t recognize filled the tables, dressed in clean, high class clothing. Their daemons, ranging from birds to cats to a monkey hanging from a light fixture, were all small and pale in color. The music was coming from a piano in the corner of the room, the player’s hands skipping over the keys. Clarke stood there in shock. 

A women at the table closest to them looked up. Taking in the sight of Clarke and the girl in horror, she stood up and pointed at them. Her daemon, a small bird, screeched in alarm and people started looking their way. “Containment breach!” the woman yelled, still pointing at Clarke. 

Clarke was still stunned by the scene in front of her. With the woman’s exclamation, people started running and screaming. Asher’s grip on the little bird slipped and he darted out of the cat’s mouth. The girl twisted out of Clarke’s grasp and fell to the floor, grabbing her little daemon close and running into the crowd of screaming people. Clarke just stood still, not understanding. 

“Where the hell are we?” Asher finally said from beside her. Clarke never got the chance to answer, as she felt a dart hit her neck and everything went black.

**Author's Note:**

> Have a suggestion or request for a scene/AU/pairing/etc? Please leave it in the comments! :) Thanks for reading!


End file.
